


The More The Merrier

by lucy_in_the_sky



Series: The More The Merrier [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Evan freaks out then is okay, Happy poly pride day, M/M, its pretty gay, sincerely three, some self deprecating thoughts but nothing too harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: How their duo became a trio.





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Happy polyamory pride day! I wanted to write something little to celebrate and the sincerely three trio was the first to pop into my mind. I hope you enjoy! ❤️

"Evan!" 

Evan's head shot up as he heard his boyfriend's voice calling him from across the crowded hallway. He navigated his way around other students to grab Jared's outstretched hand in his own. 

"G-good morning," 

"Mornin,"

The two boys walked to their shared first period hand in hand and Evan reveled in the somewhat new feeling. They had only been officially dating for a few months, but Evan had been crushing on Jared since sophomore year. He smiled as he remembered how nervous Jared looked when he asked him out, stuttering almost as much as Evan does on a normal day. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jared's lips sweetly kissing his cheek. 

"I love it when you daydream and get that cute look on your face,"

Evan blushed and gave a nervous grin as he pulled his ridiculous boyfriend into class, Jared laughing as he let himself be dragged into the AP lit classroom. 

They sat in the back like they always do. This way, they could hold hands underneath Jared's desk and nobody would be the wiser. Except that one girl who always comes in ten minutes late and sits either adjacent to Evan or right in from of him but Jared says that she's gay, too, and his gaydar is much better than Evan's so Evan trusts him. Also, she ends up sleeping most of the class so it's not like she'd really care if Jared happened to grab Evan's upper thigh, or if Evan happened to lean his head on Jared's shoulder at the end of a particularly boring lecture. 

When class was over, the boys headed towards Evan's locker, Evan needing to switch out his lit binder for his Spanish textbook. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a vague black blob rushing through the hallway, looking like a blob on a mission. Intrigued, Evan turned his body slightly and confirmed the blob's identity: Connor Murphy. 

He blushed in Connor's general direction then quickly turned to face the row of lockers again, almost losing his balance from how fast he swiveled. 

"Woah, there, buddy," Jared said as he reached out and steadied his falling boyfriend. 

"You alright?"

He looked intently at Evan, asking a question Evan didn't really know the answer to. 

He had been acting (and feeling) weird around Connor Murphy for a couple weeks now. And they were only a couple weeks into the school year. So he'd been acting (again, and feeling) weird around Connor Murphy since the beginning of senior year. 

But not for the reasons everyone feels weird around him. 

Evan found that he didn't care that he threw a printer at Mrs. G in second grade. Or that he's heard rumors of how he'd once broken down his sister-Zoe's-bedroom door, saying he wanted to kill her. 

Well, that last one was a little concerning. 

But Evan didn't find himself as appalled by it as everyone else. 

Which in turn appalled him. 

Cause if he didn't have a boyfriend (whom he loved very much, don't get him wrong), he might go as far as to say he had a crush on Connor Murphy. 

I mean, if he were to take a Buzzfeed quiz on whether he had a crush on him, the answer would maybe probably be a yes. 

He always seemed to know when he walked into a room, like Evan could sense the other boy's moody presence and teen angst. 

He never really could talk to him without blushing and sweating and stuttering and gesticulating wildly, but more than he did on a normal day because he really did do those things a lot. 

He often thought a lot about what it might be like to actually spend time with Connor, learning about why he was so angry and upset all the time. Getting to know the actual boy, not just the rumors. 

He wondered what it would be like if Connor actually noticed him and paid as much attention to Evan as he did to him and oh my god no, he has a crush on Connor Murphy, no no no he can't have a crush on a boy when he's already dating another boy! 

Is he stupid or something? He's literally standing right in front of his boyfriend and he's thinking about another boy who he probably definitely has a crush on! 

He was selfish and a cheater and Jared was gonna find out and he was gonna hate him and dump him and then Connor would find out and turn out to be straight and hate Evan too, then Evan would be forever alone living with his mom until she died from too much stress of taking care of her fully grown son then he was really gonna be all alone and live on the streets cause he couldn't get a job and his dad would find out then get mad at him and he'd-

"Evan! Babe, I'm gonna need you to calm down for me, huh?"

Evan's eyes focused on Jared's concerned face, suddenly noticing his boyfriend's hands on his shoulders. 

He gulped in a breath and began to come back to the real world. 

Jared, noticing the progress in Evan's state of panic, leaned over to kiss him softly, moving his hands to Evan's hips. 

Evan felt a little sick as he let himself get kissed by Jared. He felt like he was betraying him. But he just stood there, arms at his side as Jared kissed him once more, then pulled away to smile at the boy. 

"Are you okay now?"

Evan nodded halfheartedly and looked away from Jared's bright eyes. He felt too guilty to even look at him right now. 

Jared mistook his actions as leftover stress from the anxiety attack, and brushed them off, opting to take his boyfriend's hand and lead him to their next class. 

Evan didn't have anymore classes with Jared besides first period AP Literature and second period Spanish which made avoiding him pretty easy. 

He shot Jared a text at lunch, saying he had a big project in AP Environmental Science (a class Jared had absolutely no interest in despite being in a relationship with the worlds biggest tree hugger) so he'd be in the library researching. Which was a lie. But Jared didn't have to know that. 

This made it so the next time Evan had to see his boyfriend was after school when Jared drove Evan home. 

Evan left Jared's car as soon as he put it in park, leaving with a quick "bye, see ya tomorrow," and speed walking up to his front door. 

He didn't get much sleep that night. Not that he ever really did but tonight he actually had something concrete to worry about. Did that count as an improvement? It didn't feel like one. 

That next morning, Evan looked terrible. He had purple bags under his eyes, pale skin, and perpetually dropped eyelids. He wondered how he could look this tired after only one restless night. But he chalked it up to how much the universe seemed to hate him. 

And since Jared had eyes, he also noticed how terrible his boyfriend looked. 

"Evan are you sure you should be at school right now? Like, no offense, but you look like shit."

It didn't help that Evan felt way more guilty after a night of thinking about how terrible he was. He flinched away from Jared's touch, causing his boyfriend to worry even more. 

"No, no, yeah, I know, I just didn't get a lot of sleep," 

Jared obviously didn't believe him. 

But he also didn't know what was really the matter. So he was kinda stuck. 

"Alright, dude, just take it easy today," 

"Mhmm," was all Evan could muster. 

The boys walked silently to AP Lit, not touching each other save for accidentally brushing their arms as they walked. 

As if proving the fact that the universe despised him, Jared and Evan ran into Connor after first period, on their way to Señora Guadalupe's class. Surprisingly, it was Jared who first noticed him. 

"Hey Connor, nice haircut! What, didn't really like the school shooter chic vibe?" 

Evan looked up then and saw that Connor in fact had gotten a haircut. But only like two inches. He thought he was the only one that paid such close detail to Connor's hair. 

Connor seemed unamused. But normally when students made fun of him he got angry. Like super angry. 

But now he just seemed uninterested. And to be honest, kind of hurt. 

But that faded away as soon as Evan registered it on his face. 

He slinked away, whispering something under his breath. 

"Guess we'll never know, huh," 

Jared laughed a little awkwardly as he reached out his hand to grab Evan's before hesitating, seemingly remembering how anxious he'd been acting. 

The rest of the day was painfully uneventful. Evan kept his mouth shut the entire day. Quite literally because at lunch he didn't eat anything, his lips tightly pressed together in a frown. So he actually kept his mouth pressed closed all day. 

He finally broke after school. 

Jared drove him home as per usual, but this time he got out of the car before Evan could scurry up his front steps alone. 

He opened up the passenger door, helping Evan out of the leather seat of his Ford Fusion. 

Evan reluctantly took his boyfriend's hand, letting himself be pulled up and out of the seat and eventually into his house. 

They made their way up to Evan's room, Jared sitting on Evan's bed near the head with all the comfy pillows. 

"Baby, come here,"

Evan cringed a little at the pet name. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve him. 

Nevertheless, Evan trudged over to his bed, crawling into Jared's open arms. Despite how guilty he felt, he couldn't resist the call of his boyfriend's snuggles. 

Evan climbed into the bed, resting his head against Jared's neck, letting himself be pulled closer to Jared's warm body, sighing as his boyfriend's hands wrapped themselves around his slight frame. 

"Wanna tell me what's been on your mind?" Jared asked in a soft voice. 

Evan shook his head against Jared's neck. He still felt too guilty to confess. And he wasn't ready to have Jared break up with him yet. Just give him five more minutes of cuddling. 

"It's okay, I'm here. I can wait until you're ready," 

God, he really didn't deserve Jared. 

He pulled away from Jared's body. It was time. He wanted to get it over with because if he waited any longer, he was gonna cry even harder from pent up stress and guilt and he really didn't want to have Jared see him ugly cry. 

Jared just sat there with a supportive and gentle expression. Why did he have to make this so hard. 

Evan took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say this. Should he just tell him he had a crush on Connor right off the bat? Should he first remind Jared of how much he loved him and then confess? Would that help at all? 

"I, uhm, I actually need to tell you something," 

He felt the tears coming. Crap. 

"Yeah, go ahead. You know you can tell me anything,"

"Yeah, well, uh, I just need to say, uhm, that well I love you right? And you tell me you love me right?" 

Jared's face skewed with confusion. 

"Right, Evan," he drew out the "i" sound in the word right. "So?" 

"Well I just maybe think that, uhm, you, uh, we should break up." He shut his mouth quickly, not really sure why he decided to blurt that out. 

Jared flinched away, a hurt expression coloring his face. 

"W-what? You wanna break up?" 

"No! No no no no I don't want to break up with you but you wanna break up with me!" 

This certainly didn't help Jared's confusion. Evan had messed up big time. 

"Not right now but you will after I tell you something so you should just break up with me right away so you can go and won't have to see me ugly cry," 

Jared took in this information and started to understand. To an extent. 

"Well, I don't, in fact, want to break up with you and probably still won't after you tell me what you need to-no don't give me that look I probably won't because like you said, I love you and I am really happy with you."

Evan started crying then. Not his big-sobs ugly cry though which was a plus. 

Tears ran down his face and Jared reached out to wipe them with the cuff of his flannel. 

"Hey, Ev, it's okay, just tell me what's eating you up. I want to help you but I can't if I don't know what's going on," 

That was when the sobs started. The big ugly ones. 

"I just-I'm so sorry Jared, I don't deserve you! I don't know when it started, b-but I think I have a crush on someone? It's-it's C-Connor Murphy! But-but I still love you which is so confusing and dumb and I'm so sorry!"

He slapped his hand across his mouth and cried into it, curling his shoulders into himself in a defensive position. 

Jared froze. Evan could feel it from where he was still half leaning in the other boy. He'd messed up. 

"I'm really really sorry, I'm so selfish and unfaithful and a terrible person and you should just break up with me already," 

Jared suddenly realized what was going on. He quickly sprung into action. 

"Oh my gosh, Evan! Baby look at me!" 

Evan still refused to uncurl from the little ball he'd formed. Jared would have none of that. He gently (but firmly) pried Evan's arms away from his body and lifted his chin so the crying boy would look up at Jared. 

"Evan, do you know what a polyamory is?"

Evan shook his head. 

"Well, it's a relationship with more than two people. But all the people in said relationship love each other. There are lost of polyamorous people Evan. . .including me," 

Evan was shocked. And a little confused. Make that a lot confused. Jared was polyamorous? That was a thing? Was he? Well, probably. 

"S-so I can still love you b-but also love somebody else?" He sounded so small. 

"Yeah, of course, Evan, that just means you want a poly relationship. It's perfectly normal," 

That made much more sense. 

Evan breathed out a sigh of relief. But then freaked out again. 

"But if I'm poly and you're poly what if we want different people? Like, I like Connor, but what if you don't? A-and what if you want someone else but I don't and then we break up and-" 

"Evan, Evan, it's okay because none of that will happen because as strange as it might sound, I'm kinda into Connor, too," 

WHAT? Now Evan was really confused. Jared spent most of his time making fun of Connor. He called him a future school shooter. And always brought him up to Evan only to laugh at how he'd painted his nails or grown out his hair. How did he have a crush on him?

Jared looked at Evan's utterly shocked face and stared to laugh. 

"I know, I know, I don't really seem like I'd be into him, but that's because. . .well because I'm kinda insecure about being poly, cause that's not really a common thing, and also I didn't know you were poly, and I didn't want you to think I wasn't madly into you, too," 

It was starting to make sense now. Jared had also noticed that Connor had cut two inches off his hair, something very minor to notice about another dude. He also brought him up whenever they had a project in Physics, since they were always paired up and had to work together. Sure, he made fun of him some, but he also just talked about him a lot. It's kinda funny Evan hadn't noticed sooner. 

"S-so you like Connor, too?" 

"Yeah, Evan, I like Connor. And I like you," 

He pulled the other boy onto his lap and began running his fingers through his hair. This comforted the both of them. 

"So, you want to, I don't know, do something? A-about both of us liking Connor?"

Jared hummed as a way to show he'd heard the question. But neither boy knew the answer. They didn't want to scare off Connor or screw up the relationship they already had. 

"I think we should tell him. Tomorrow. I have a couple classes with him and we get to interact in Physics and a little in Project Lead The Way, even though he's almost never there cause he only takes that class for his dad. But yeah, I know he's gay so that's a plus," 

"How do you know that?" It was one of the things Evan was worrying about. 

"He had a pride button on his backpack. The only colorful thing he wears, actually. I saw in Physics at the beginning of the school year, but he took it off, I think." 

Okay so Connor was gay. They could work with that. 

"So we'll tell him tomorrow that we both like him and want him to date both of us? Just like that?" 

"Well, yeah, unless you have any better ideas," 

He didn't. 

That very next day, Evan was sitting in the computer lab, trying to write one of the letters Dr. Sherman had asked him to write. He had a therapy appointment tomorrow and needed to show up with something. He was so focused on trying to write things that were good about his day that he didn't notice who else was in the computer lab. 

It was Connor Murphy. 

He sat down at a computer across from Evan's, but the layout of the room had their backs turned to each other. 

Evan only noticed he wasn't alone when he heard Jared calling his name. 

His head shot up at the sound and he immediately noticed the urgent look on his boyfriend's face. Jared titled his head as a silent command to turn around. So Evan did. Then wished he hasn't. Cause sitting approximately ten feet away was Connor Murphy, typing something on a Google Docs and not paying any attention to the two boys starting at him. 

Evan knew they needed to say something. They had talked about it last night. They wanted to ask Connor out. And now seemed like the perfect time. 

But Evan couldn't move. 

And apparently neither could Jared. 

So when Connor finished his assignment and turned around to stand up, he was greeted with the sight of Jared and Evan just sitting there gaping at him. 

Which didn't bode well for any of them. 

"What the actual fuck," 

Connors words were what pushed Jared into action. He shook his head minutely and tried to say something to the boy. He knew Evan wasn't gonna end up being the one who did the talking and he didn't blame him because anxiety. But right now, Jared was having a hard time trying to formulate words. 

"Hi, Connor. Well, we, uhm, yeah, me and Evan, we, uhm," he stuttered. 

Connor just sat there, looking thoroughly confused. But also a little. . .hopeful? 

"We were, uhm, wondering, if you, uh, you would er, wanted to, uh," it wasn't getting any better. 

"We wanted to know if you wanted to get ice cream today after school? With the, uhm, both of us? Cause we kinda both like you, and there's this thing called a polyamorous relationship and we kind of both are poly and we both think you're really, uh, awesome, so yeah. It's okay if you say no but yeah," 

Evan didn't know what happened. That was the longest he'd gone without stuttering. Sure, he had rambled and probably said way too much, but he was actually really proud of himself. 

And, Connor didn't look like he wanted to kill both of them so that was a really big plus. 

"You're asking me out? On a date? The two of you?" 

All Evan could do was nod. And hope. 

Connor blushed a light pink and looked away, seemingly trying to hide a smile. Wait what? Was he really gonna say yes? 

"Yeah, yeah sure. As long as you two aren't fucking with me which if that's the case, I'll rip you two apart," 

(So they'd have to work on the anger management. But that was somewhat manageable). 

Jared just stood there, grinning like an idiot. 

Evan broke out into a megawatt smile. He'd actually said yes?!

"No! Of course we're aren't, uhm, fucking, with you!" He didn't really like swearing. "We both think you're really great," 

Connor got this pleased look on his face and nodded to himself.

"Well, okay then. Today after school?" 

"Yep. Jared can pick you up outside the gym in the student parking lot,"

Jared still hadn't moved, he just stood there smiling at Connor, which maybe should have freaked him out, but kinda just made him feel warm inside. Fuck, he was gay. 

"Okay, see you two later," 

"Definitely," 

Connor grabbed his backpack and the papers he had printed and made his way out into the hall. 

Evan turned around to Jared, smiling and squealing a little bit. 

"Oh my gosh, Jared, he said yes!" 

Jared finally moved and pulled Evan into a big hug, laughing into his ear. 

When he pulled away, he placed a kiss on Evan's forehead before grabbing both of their stuff and getting ready to leave. 

Little did they know, Connor was standing outside the window, watching the whole encounter. He smiled to himself, finally sure that the boys were being genuine about wanted to go out with him. He quickly walked away before he could get caught and headed to his calc class. For the first time in a while, he had something to look forward to other than secretly watching Say Yes To The Dress on Zoe's Netflix account to look less suspicious or getting the house alone so he could smoke in peace. And he guessed going on a date with his two crushes was significantly better than those two options. (Except maybe Say Yes To The Dress because that show was life. But it came pretty close). 

The smile on his lips stayed with him throughout the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I wrote a sequel!!! It's just called The Date and you should check it out :)


End file.
